Just A Dream
by shadowrose6x
Summary: "What was that?" Ben gasped waking from his sleep. It was all because of a dream. One of those dreams that were so real, so vivid making it almost impossible to distinguish between reality and fantasy.


**Wow, I haven't published for a while almost a year. It wasn't even writer's block just laziness and lack of time. Well here you go another Bwen smutfic. **

**Rated: M for a REASON. If you can't handle it then please just don't read. I don't want uncomfortable readers.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ben 10.**

* * *

"Hey! Gwen!"

Ben was outside her window shouting in a sing-song tone for who knows what reason this time.

Just as she peeked out her head a rock came zooming straight into her face, now it if wasn't for her quick reflexes she would have surely been on the floor by now.

Her nose scrunched up as she sneered, her eyes fixed into a hard glare. Ben's waving hands slowly wilted and he felt himself wither away under her gaze. _'Man talk about mood killer.'_

"What do you want _Ben_?" She emphasized his name, making sure he knew that he was the sole reason she was irritated.

Immediately he plastered a grin across his face and called her down, insisting he had something "cool" to show her.

She was being so stubborn and persistent that he barged into her room, dragged her down and buckled her down into his passenger seat. He drove off, still grinning like an idiot. She wouldn't speak another word. Gwen sat with her arms crossed and only puffed out an 'oomph' as Ben skidded to a stop near the closest Mr. Smoothy establishment.

"So? What's the big deal _this_ time?"

"This." He smirked pressing a glowing blue button on the dashboard.

'_He must've gotten some new gear installed.' _Gwen thought. She sat waiting for something to happen, anything, not sure what to expect.

"Exactly what am I supposed to be looking at here Ben?"

He waited and then honked, in the rear-view mirror he watched as a blonde woman panicked and jumped in her car. She braked and looked around bewildered by the abrupt noise.

"So your car can go invisible, and _this_ is how you demonstrate?"

"Well, yeah. How would you do it?"

"I don't know, maybe if I _had a car _I could show you. Can we go now?" She was still upset about that, and it made Ben laugh every time she mentioned it.

They stopped at Ben's house, finding his mother home and very exhausted. "Something wrong Aunt Sandra?"

"I think I'm losing my mind. I heard a car honking when there was not a single car in sight."

Ben spurted out the juice he was about to swallow and choked on it.

"Maybe your age is getting to you?" He shrugged giving a nervous laugh. But his mom did not find it funny at all. _'Whoops bad idea.'_ He thought.

"What was that about my age?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you look today Mom?"

"Ben." The sudden change in her tone of voice hinted that he needed to shut up.

Gwen laughed behind her hand and decided it would be best for her to leave. She felt bad and decided to save Ben from the little situation, "Hey can you drop me off?"

He stepped outside and froze, "Shit."

Gwen noticed his expression and already knew what had gone wrong, "You forgot to turn off the invisibility didn't you?" An exasperated sigh escaped from her mouth and she shook her head at his little antics.

"Don't worry its right here. Just help me find the doors." After a good few minutes of feeling around in the air with people not so inconspicuously staring at them, he was finally able to get in and unlock the doors. Gwen came in tumbling right on top of him. His face blushed and she apologized quickly.

"Thanks for the ride Ben."

"No problem." He smiled faintly watching her back as she headed home; he stayed for a little while longer lost in his reverie.

Ken opened the door for Gwen and smirked leaning against the door. "Hey there Gwen." She rolled her eyes, pushing past him. "Back from a date with _Ben_?"

She froze unable to retort. "I'll just ignore that Ken." She heard his laughs as she shut the door to her room. He was always teasing them, even calling them both "Tennyson" as if they were one single person. But he didn't know how much his teasing actually stung her. It was weird, whatever it was that she had felt. She fell flat against her bed and rolled over planting her face into her pillow feeling her face heat up. "Oh Ben…"

She drifted into a deep slumber with ease.

_Her hands felt a tight grip around them, but it was too dark to see anything. She came to realize that someone was on top of her and she was completely naked. Soft kisses her being placed across her stomach and trailing up between her cleavage. She felt as if her lungs ceased to work, it became harder to breathe. The mouth began to suck along her chest and she felt his hot breath hitting her neck. It was enough to make her moan desirously. Her heart was beating loud in her ears and she wanted nothing more than to touch the person above her. A pair of gleaming green eyes shone, "I know those eyes." The face of another figure came into view as it neared her and she gasped seeing that it was Ben who was leaning in to kiss her._

Gwen jolted awake clenching the blanket to her chest and suddenly the room became uncomfortably hot. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it flashed 7:18 PM and the sunset was scattering bits of orange and yellow across her room. Gwen brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. Her dream felt so real, so _good_. She couldn't help but blush as every single detail still lingered in her mind.

"I need to see him." She saw that it was only just past seven and ran out heading over to his house. She had burst into his room to find him sleeping as well. It was dark, so it was really hard to see. But she could just make out the figure of sleeping form.

She stood beside his bed, she didn't know how long and she didn't dare look away from Ben towards the clock just because the fear of being caught and teased by him. Her right hand extended slowly, reaching for Ben's face. Her fingers lightly outlined the structure of his cheeks and jaw; a smile adorned her face as she admired how well the last few years had been to him. Gwen cupped his face with both hands on Ben's face and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips brushed against his once, she paused admiring his sleeping features just and then pressed a soft kiss. Just as her lips touched his, her eyes widened in shock as a strong pair of arms tightly embraced her. Before she knew what was happening, Ben was on top of Gwen and trapped her in a hug. Besides Ben's muttering she could hear her heart beat loud in her ears. Her movements caused friction, and she could feel _his hips rubbing_ against hers.

"Gwen…" She stopped resisting and stared, eyes wide, he wasn't awake but… _'He said my name.' _She pushed him off noticed that he was shirtless, his blanket had uncovered him and her eyes trailed down to his waist hoping he had something on. He was wearing _just_ his boxer apparently and with much difficulty Gwen put him back into bed. He grumbled a few words she could barely comprehend. Gwen untangled her body from Ben and his blanket, standing away from the bed.

She was back home in a flash and still couldn't believe the turn of events. She breathed in and out to calm herself attempting to regain her composure. Gwen ran a hand through her fiery red locks and grabbed a spell book. There was a jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was indescribable but she knew it was caused by Ben. "I wish I wouldn't have to resort to magic."

"Amorous Somnus hmm... short and sweet sounds like it should do the trick." She smiled to herself. She read the description, "Induces desired partner to experience dreams or thoughts with the spell caster through a mental link."

She sat down lotus position and her eyes began to glow a pink hue. She chanted the spell, and felt his presence in her mind. Lucid images of them together flooded her mind.

"I just have to take initiative and lead things from there."

There was a painful throbbing between her legs. She stepped into the shower and hoped to relieve her own discomfort. She moved a hand down smooth her stomach, her fingers stopping just above their destination.

"Can I really do _this_?" A faint blush rose to her cheeks. The heat spread all over her body and Gwen gradually gave into it. "What would _he say_...?" She was in love with Ben. She had fallen hopelessly and desperately in love. Lately Gwen would fall into a trance thinking of Ben. She had definitely noticed her attraction towards him, though she wasn't sure whether the feelings were mutual. She couldn't approach him directly, what if she jeopardized the close bond they already shared? How could she tell him that she loves him, she couldn't imagine how he would react to her.

She had never pleasured herself before, either. But she was in need, and there was no way he would find out. She closed her eyes shuddering as the warm water coursed over her body. A sigh escaped as she slid her fingers into herself. She rubbed at the slick wetness pooling down _there_ relentlessly, imagining and wishing that it was Ben's hand there instead. She imagined how he would watch her with his intense emerald eyes, watching as she _touched herself_.

"Ben..." His name rolled off her tongue.

Her fingers curled and rubbed vigorously trying to simmer down the turmoil inside of her. This was not a sufficient release for her. She ached for his touch rather than her own; it was bittersweet to say the least.

He felt their connection falter and she whispered, "It's just a dream Ben…"

Ben bolted awake gasping for air; feeling constrained and his forehead covered in beads of sweat. He ran a hand through his hair and stared out at the window where he could see that it was pitch dark outside, except for the faint glow of the moon. He sat still for a moment and gulped hard staring at his reflection in the mirror across. He closed his eyes once again and let himself fall back into bed.

_'What was that..?'_

He began to breathe heavily as images of Gwen flashed through his mind. His room felt like a sauna at the moment, completely hot and humid. "She was touching herself… calling _my _name."

_'You're making it so hard not to love you Gwen...'_

It's not her fault obviously; he _had_ been the one dreaming about her. But he could smell perfume in his room. Somewhere around him he could perfectly smell the same perfume Gwen uses. He pulled his blanket and took a huge whiff of it; it was a mix of detergent and certainly smelled just like Gwen. It was sweet and sugary, he just wanted to hold her at that moment pull her close and _kiss her_. The smell was strong, as if she was actually there with him moments ago.

"Great, I can smell her everywhere too now." He stuffed his face into his pillow frustrated and fell into a deep slumber within minutes as his head hit his pillow once more.

"Just a dream…" he whispered to himself, the words lingered in his mind. The last words she had said before his sweet dream ended.

* * *

The next day Ben couldn't help but avoid Gwen, he watched as his phone rung. She decided to call him, the nervousness was killing her. She had to see him, act normal. Gwen had called him three times by now he smiled softly to himself, she's probably losing her mind worrying about him but that made him feel bad and he called back. He waited as Gwen picked up and he was at a loss of words, he had never felt so awkward before.

"Hello, Ben?"

"Hey –ahem-", he cleared his throat getting his mind to focus, "Hey Gwen what's up? Sorry, I was watching Sumo Slammers since there was another marathon so of course I had to watch."

He heard her laugh on the other side, saying something along the lines of "Of course you were." It sounded beautiful. _'But her moans would sound even better...'_ His thoughts were clouded with his dream, he bit his lip as Gwen's voice began to fade in the background yet he continued to reply with soft "Mhm's" and "Yeah's" not sure how he got through the conversation without her noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay so come by my house around 7 and we can go from there." The line disconnected and Ben snapped out of his daze, utterly confused.

"Meet at Gwen's house by 7." He sighed sinking into his bed, thinking. _'What did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Ben asked. He heard her complain, but he knew she was smiling. She drummed her fingers in her lap impatiently.

"Movies Ben, I've been talking to you about watching that new movie–"

"Oh yeahh I remember." Ben cut her off and laughed awkwardly, "You wouldn't stop talking about it at all this week. Well as long as we're getting pizza right after I'm good to go."

Throughout the entire movie Ben could not focus one bit on the giant screen ahead of him. Gwen was enjoying herself and he would snap out of his daze only when she spoke to him. Once it was over they grabbed some pizza as promised and ate.

"What's wrong Ben? You seem so out of it today. Did I bore you?" He hesitated to answer at first.

"Whoa, no not at all. I-I'm fine. I've just had things on my mind." He forced a grin and Gwen felt a pang of guilt inside of her knowing just what _things._

He drove her home in silence, and just as she was about to leave he grabbed her wrist. "Yes, Ben?" He seemed reluctant and she didn't want him to be, "Come on, spill." He loosened his grip on her wrist.

"We should do this again." He smiled sweetly and it was heart wrenching.

Gwen laughed, "Yeah of course! Anytime Ben. Bye."

He inwardly sighed, softly replying "Bye." as she heading inside.

"That was too close." Her heart beat loudly in her chest. "I'll tell him, I'll tell him for _sure_ tomorrow." She held her head in her hands and groaned planning to confess her love.

"I have to remove the spell tonight."

* * *

She decided against doing anything severely stimulating, it would only be worse for her and Ben.

She found a counter spell and memorized it along the way to Ben's house. She whispered it and then kissed him with all she had backing away with soft, steady steps. She turned to leave when suddenly she heard a soft murmur from him.

"Come back..." He muttered softly and she froze. _'Did he wake up? Please be asleep. Please be asleep.' _

She managed to muster up enough courage to turn around and found his still slumbering figure.

A wave of relief washed over her and she turned back. Just as she began to say her spell, a hand gripped her wrist pulling her down. She came face-to-face with Ben. He merely quirked a brow as if he'd been expecting her.

"It's just a dream _Gwen_…"

"Ben!" She gasped in shock.

"Whoa, you make _me_ seem like the bad guy here when clearly I'm the victim." His voice was low and she suddenly noticed the closeness of his face to hers.

"Is it fun toying with someone's dreams?"

She gasped. _He knew_. He moved his hands on either side of her face. Making sure she was imprisoned under him. Her blush spread rapidly like a fire, her whole body felt like it was burning. She writhed aching for his _touch_.

"You've left me so needy..." His lips ghosted over the skin of her jaw, she bit back a moan.

"I've really been restraining myself you know? I've had to resist the urge to just take you into my arms and kiss you senseless." He eyed her lips with a dangerous look. She watched as he licked his lips hungrily eyeing her like prey. He was at his limits.

"Don't you feel guilty?"

"I-I think we're rushing things a bit."

"Are we?" He scoffed. "You're the one who's been oh so discreetly sneaking into my room."

His lips were able to glide across the smooth silky skin of her shoulder as he tugged down her sleeves. He was so familiar with it all, touching her as if he knew her body so well. _'I guess the dreams have done him some good.'_ She mused in her thoughts feeling his teeth scraping along her shoulder-blade.

"I don't know what you're doing," he leaned into her ear and she could feel his lips brush in the most teasing way, "but I like it." He chuckled hearing her gulp.

Their foreheads rested against each other and their noses touched, Ben closed his eyes and closed the remaining distance between them. His warmth seeping through the kiss, she sighs into his lips. It was a great feeling, his soft lips moving against hers. It was their first kiss. She felt his lips leave hers and kiss down her neck; she tilted her head back for easier access.

"You think I haven't noticed the subtle sway of your hips?"

"What do you –mm... aah–," he nibbled on her collarbone, "mean?"

"You're so naughty Gwen." He groaned into her ear nibbling the soft skin, tugging on her earlobe.

"Naughty can be nice, _Ben._" She mocked as she drew her palms down his back, smiling to herself smugly at how easily he reacted under her touch.

"Touch yourself for me." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What sort of a request is that?"

"You've been in my dreams a lot lately. Such vivid dreams too, care to explain? Wasn't it really you that I saw, pleasing yourself in my dream?"

Her face reddened as she slid her hand down giving in to him. "Wait." He turned her so that she was facing his mirror. His hands kept her in place. "Now. Watch." He licked her shoulder watching her as she slipped in a finger. She squirmed unable to bear watching herself. She shut her eyes and added another digit, slipping them out faster and harder from the slick heat. "Ben…" she groaned. She began to explore herself, deriving her own pleasure in such a harsh way.

"Open your eyes Gwen." He rubbed his hardness along her rear and she shuddered.

"D-Don't be so cruel Ben. I want your touch…" Ben gulped. Seeing Gwen pleasuring herself with her fingers, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in ecstasy. It was irresistible.

It was his name that left her lush lips as she did it all.

"Fuck, Gwen…" He felt himself twitch.

"Oh god," she moaned softly as he smirked against her skin, his lips set her skin ablaze. He kissed the spot behind her ear and her hips jerked; he caressed whatever skin he revealed as he pulled off her shirt all the way. Her chest in full view, he stopped and reveled in the beauty.

"You're just so perfect." He began kissing and licking his way down her neck. "I want you so badly..." he told her, his voice raspy and full of desire. She hadn't seen this side of him before. It thrilled her.

"Tell me what you want. I want to satisfy the secret desires in your heart."

She felt herself unraveling with his words; his hands were doing despicable things as he spoke. He was currently sliding her skirt down her hips and tugging at her panties with his teeth. She felt his breath hit the inside of her thigh and she gasped. His soft strokes to her sides made her hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"Touch me." He smiled holding her tighter to his body.

She runs her hands across his bare chest and up around his neck. She pulls his face down to her, irresistibly licking her lips as their half-lidded eyes lock. Their lips parted begin to move closer and she kisses him deeply devoting herself to him. He holds her close and returns the kiss. His hands gently exploring as he does so, memorizing every inch of her body. The sound of her sultry moans was arousing him beyond control.

She pants into his shoulder; he runs his hand down her body and between her thighs. She responds to his touch arching her back. He cups her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She gasps. She's waited for his touch for far too long. He dips his fingers down her hips just barely touching her, only enough to make her crave more and stops right above where she wants to be touched.

She bit the back of her hand, suppressing the moans threating to escape.

"Kiss me." He looked into her eyes speechless by the pure lust, and complied crashing his lips against hers. His tongue prodded between her lips, asking for entry. She groaned and took him between her lips sucking hard. He winced and ran his tongue along her lips, prying them apart. He thrust his tongue against hers and she jerked her hips teasingly. He felt the contact _very well _through the thin fabric of just the sheet between them. He winced, the ache for release increasingly painful from her mischievous acts.

Her hands uncurled from his hair and slid down his chest, one hand outlining his abs as her right hand slyly descended until he felt her brush down right between his legs.

She swallowed his throaty groans, and nibbled on his lower lip, tugging to her content.

Her other hand took a firm grip on his hardened member and squeezed, he had to break their kiss, his voice going hoarse. "You're really good with distracting me huh?"

She had no intention of answering and pulled her hand along his length restarting from the base. She watched as the tip shrouded by the sheets was accumulating his pre-cum, it was staining the material.

_'He wasn't only ready for me but he slept completely naked.'_ She rolled her eyes.

She bent down, making him anticipate her every move and nudged him with the tip of her nose. He bit back a soft whimper, and she took the moment to kiss his tip through the sheets. He felt himself losing control, on the brink of release and fisted her hair while the other hand gripped onto the bed.

"Never knew you would be so devious, I like it" he quipped. He licked the shell of her ear scraping his teeth along the cartilage. She winced.

"Nnghhh..." his moans were becoming hoarse, her right hand slid down his torso and were placed on his stomach. They inched slowly down his abdomen, making sure she felt her way down the contours of each muscle.

"Oh my..." She moaned as her finger touched against his tip, his throat went dry. She took him into his hand and grabbed him, tugging at his erection faster and faster.

"Ughhh...yess..." His hips kept rising off of the bed and she pressed her hands down firmly. "Fuck..." Ben muttered he was at a loss of words, all he wanted was her.

"A-Are you _that_ hard?" She didn't seem to grasp exactly what she did to him.

"Hard?" He taunts, "You don't even _know_." He thrusts roughly against her.

"This is what you do to me."

He spread her legs, positioning himself as he rubbed his tip against her entrance. She blushed seeing him nude and grew impatient as he smoothly slid himself along her slick wetness. He pushed in his tip just a bit and she winced, already wondering how he would fit. He pushed in the rest of the way and she bit into his shoulder when he gave his first thrust. Ben let out a groan at the immense tightness. The sudden impact threw her off guard. She pulled his head down, locking lips once again. She could feel her senses slipping as he slid his warm hands all over her body, his touch sent jolts of excitement through her.

She leaned back and jut her hips out further, her hands on his chest for support. He was throbbing. She rolled her hips, stopping only when his hands pushed her down to pick her hips up. She ground her hips as gently as possible, pleased to hear Ben's throaty groans escaping.

He slid his lips against the inside of her thigh, she gasped instantly. "Aaah…mmh.."

He smirked and thrust harder, "That feels amazing...Ahh… Ben..."

"Say that a few more times..." Ben flashed a grin.

"So _-oohh-_ good..." Her words faded into moans with every movement of his hips.

She loved how he groaned in between his tender kisses; the low rumble of his voice shook through her body sending waves of pleasure shooting up of spine.

"G-Gwen." His chest heaved as he panted her name. He took her wrists and flipped them over. Pressing long, hard kisses to her mouth. She had forgotten how strong he really was. The fierce overthrow was unexpected but exciting nonetheless. His hands kneaded her hard nipples, tweaking and tugging as he wished. Her hips lift off the bed to meet his thrusts.

His eyes locked onto her back as her body arched with every thrust, it was beautiful how she moved. He gripped her waist and thrust faster enjoying her groan, the angle felt _wonderful_. He sprinkled soft kisses along her back while sneaking in hard thrusts.

He watched as she stifled her moans into his pillow, he gripped her waist tighter and placed his left hand on her stomach as he raised her hips for more leverage. He smiled noticing what she was doing, '_How cute she wants to keep her moans quiet, too bad I won't let that happen.'_ He grunted and thrust forward with more force, eventually she let out a ragged moan.

The friction was delicious with every thrust, their vision blurred and they knew they were both on the verge now and she could feel it, his twitches were wild, his hips undulating vigorously. "Gwen…." He cried out in delight. She tightened around him and pivoted herself feeling him hit _that spot_.

"There!" Her voice cracked, and she swore she saw stars as he pounded perfectly into her. She pivoted her hips in circular motions and oh did he moan. He turned her back around to face him, laying her back down and pulled out painstakingly slow. Gwen had her eyes rolling and he gave one last thrust, both moaning in unison. He came hard. The surge of him inside of her was overwhelming and she moaned, louder than she thought she was capable of. He watched her face as it contorted into bliss, her swollen lips releasing erotic growls of ecstasy.

They were breathless, taking air in and out heavily to regain a normal rate of breathing and slow the erratic heartbeats. Gwen rolled over resting her head on Ben's chest.

"Doofus." She smiled biting her lip.

He chuckled, "Never thought I'd hear you call me _that_ again, _dweeb_."

They kissed once more; it wasn't lustful, but loving. They poured their heart and soul, conveying every bit of their passion for each other.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm..?" She was quiet, her voice just barely reaching his ears.

"I love you." He kissed the crown of her head and she surrendered to sleep instantly as his warm arms encircled her waist.

Gwen woke up and found it difficult to move, she looked down and found Ben's head below her breasts. Gently she lifted his head off and with great struggle sat upright, immediately a sharp pain shot up through her and throughout her legs making her double over and lie down again. Ben felt her shifting and picked his head up to look, "What's wrong Gwen?"

She blushed hard and brought her knees up to her chest, "I'm still sore from last night..."

He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's alright, I enjoyed myself."

"Oh I know you did." He chuckled tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and pinned her arms above her on the bed once again, she moaned as glimpses from the night before rushed back into her mind. Ben smiled and kissed her cheek as he climbed back on top of her, "You know you can heal yourself right?"

"I probably should do that." Gwen was about to get back up when Ben pushed her back down by the shoulders. She raised a brow at him and the look on his face said nothing but mischief.

"Actually, I'm glad you didn't heal yourself. I did this to you, I can heal you too." He kissed down her stomach as he spoke and his hands slithered up her sides to grab onto her breasts. Gwen realized where he was going and tugged on his soft brown hair. Ben smirked up at her as he slid his tongue over her toned stomach, she gasped as he began to grope her, each hand fondling her.

He heard a sharp gasp erupt from her mouth as his warm lips touched her thighs lightly; she felt his smirk grow as he kissed and sucked on the tender skin.

"Gwen..." Ben groaned.

He pushed her legs apart and kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs sucking and nibbling here and there. Gwen was moaning louder and louder her legs wrapped around his neck as he licked lower into dangerous territory.

Their eyes locked as he went down on her, the immediate sensation of his tongue was enough to put her on edge. She tasted something between sweet and tangy, he liked it "I could get used to this..." he moaned into her once again and viciously flicked his tongue. He groaned, and it sent an amazing spine-tingling sensation her quiver. Her hand snaked to the back of his neck, slowly raking her hands into his hair. He rubbed his thumb in circular motions on her clit and sucked the swelling bundle of nerves. He pressed the tip of his tongue into her and dragged along her lips making sure to erase every bit of her pain. Her mouth went dry with every lick, Ben felt her walls tighten and continuously thrust his tongue in and out of her slick folds. She felt her trembling around him just as she came, her mouth eliciting gorgeous moans.

He fell back, on his back satisfied with his handiwork. He looked nervous, just like when he was avoiding her. "What is it Ben?"

"W-well… I just realized that we never officially became a couple." He rubbed the back of his neck, "So, will you be my girlfriend Gwen?"

"God you're so adorable. Yes!" She tousled his unruly hair and laughed, "We need a shower. Now."

She didn't have to repeat it; he already had her in his arms making their way to the bathroom. The cool water showered over them and Ben lets the image of a soaked Gwen sink into his mind before moving in for a kiss. She plays with the hairs at the back of his neck and her gaze lowers as she reaches down to _grab him_. Her hands were warm, gently squeezing and pulling as fingertips lightly stroked the twitching member. He hardens and she stops, breaking their kiss making him pout in response. She grins and eyes him while lowering herself until her mouth felt his tip.

She gently flicks her tongue across the tip. His breath catches in his throat. She drags her tongue up and down his hard shaft, enjoying his moans of ecstasy. His hips pushing further into her mouth expecting more but she swirls her tongue across his head and stops, winking seductively. She slides a teasing finger down, replacing it with her mouth sucking on the sensitive skin along the underside. He gets even harder under her touch.

"Gwen..." He hisses in satisfaction as her lips close around him, taking him whole. Just as she begins to suck, his head hits the tiles of the wall and he shuts his eyes clenching his teeth, his fingers tangling themselves in Gwen's hair.

Words were unnecessary at this point as they both groaned out loud and were content with the fact that it _wasn't _all just a dream.

* * *

**Ironically the paragraph about Gwen's dream sequence is 143 words. The spell Gwen used is just a mix of the word amorous and Somnus is a spell she actually knows according to internet research. Well, you know what to do if you're reading this. Review please, as always constructive criticism is appreciated but don't get too carried away with your reviews, especially you anons. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
